Increasingly, high-speed synchronous design encounters significant problems with regard to clock skew, clock distribution, and/or on-chip communication in ICs employing small densely packed transistors. Asynchronous circuits may be event driven rather than clock driven. Thus, asynchronous circuits are promising for ICs employing small densely packed transistors. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide asynchronous circuits for such ICs.